


Obliviousness

by JayTyHeyBye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Keith finds this all hilarious, Keith has to prove to him they're not, Lance Is Upset, Lance thinks shiro and Keith are dating, M/M, Pidge and Hunk try to help, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTyHeyBye/pseuds/JayTyHeyBye
Summary: Lance is sick of seeing Shiro and Keith together all the time. First, he loses his crush to his captain, then has them rub it in his face? That's the last straw.





	

How in God’s name was Lance supposed to know Keith and Shiro weren’t an item? The way they acted around each other was almost infuriating. It was starting to drive the blue paladin over the edge. How could they be so nonchalant about it, either? What the actual hell? He wasn’t sure how much longer he could handle this.   
He was practically pouting when he joined Pidge and Hunk in the lounge. He fell face first onto one of the couches, ignoring how the other paladins glanced at each other.

“You okay, buddy?” Hunk asked softly, reaching over to pat Lance on the head. 

Lance groaned into the couch, finally lifting his head to look up at his friend.

“They’re driving me nuts, Hunk!”

“Who?”

“Keith and Shiro!”

Pidge spoke up then, sounding confused.

“What are they doing to irritate you?”

“Just-they’re so public! Always with each other, rubbing it in our faces!” He groaned, hiding his face again.

“Sorry, but what are they rubbing in our faces?” Hunk asked, and Lance launched himself from the couch, beginning to pace.

“Their stupid romance, and their stupid happiness, and their-”

“Wait, what?!” Pidge’s eyes widened, and they suddenly looked alarmed. “Keith and Shiro are together?”

“Isn’t it obvious!” Lance was practically yelling at this point. He had the overwhelming urge to start tearing at his own hair. What Hunk said next, however, made him entirely freeze up.

“Are you upset about it because of your intense man crush on Keith?”

Lance whirled around, eyes now looking frantic.

“I do not-how dare you-we are rivals!” He breathed, but he was starting to crack. Finally, he sighed. “Is it that obvious?”

“Yes.” Both of his friends answered at the same time, and Lance buried his face in his hands. Pidge stood up, sighing.

“Why don’t you go asking Keith or Shiro to tone it down a bit if it makes you uncomfortable? I’m sure they’d keep the PDA to a minimum.” They suggested, and Lance frowned.

“If that’s what it takes.”

 

Lance found Keith in the training room, which wasn’t entirely a surprise. Keith had just dodged a shot aimed for his head, and Lance cleared his throat.

Keith let out a yelp, turning around out of instinct to look back at Lance. However, as he did this, he got a hard hit to the back, causing him to gasp and fall forward. Lance’s eyes widened.

“End Simulation!”

“What the hell, Lance?” Keith snapped, grimacing as he forced himself to his feet. Lance approached the other pilot slowly, already frowning. His expression caused Keith’s to change from a look of annoyance to actual concern, and Keith put away his Bayard.

“Can we talk?” Lance asked sheepishly, keeping his eyes focused on a very particularly interesting spot on the floor. 

Keith stuttered slightly, then sighed. Dragging a hand across his forehead, he nodded.

“I’m listening.”

Lance sucked in a sharp breath, before the word vomit came out all at once.

“Listen, Keith, I’m happy for you. I’m glad that you have found someone that makes you happy, and hearing you laugh makes me laugh, but you have to understand that this is killing me. Seeing you two all happy and laughing and in love...I’m jealous. I know you hate me, and you probably will ignore all of this, but I couldn’t find Shiro in order to ask him to tone it down, so you were my next best option, and I mean, every time I see you together, all I can think about is how badly I want to be in Shiro’s place, and-”

“Wait, what?” Keith was looking completely and utterly perplexed. Lance fumbled with his hands, frowning. “Lance, what are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about you and Shiro.”

Lance’s head snapped up as Keith barked out a laugh, his entire face flushing.

“Why are you laughing at me!?” Lance demanded, and he felt a familiar prickling behind his eyes. His crush was laughing at him. This couldn’t be happening.

“I’m laughing at you because you’re so damn oblivious, Lance! Shiro has been making advances on Allura for months now, I’ve been spending extra time with him because he gets anxious almost every time he’s in a room with her. The man is head over heels for her!”

Lance’s eyes were wide.

“So you two aren’t dating?”

“No.” 

“Are you sure?”

Keith let out a huff, before grabbing Lance by the cheeks and pressing a firm kiss to his lips. They broke apart before Lance had the chance to return the kiss, and Keith smirked.

“Is that enough proof?”

“It...it could be an open relationship.” Lance whispered, and Keith let out another laugh.

“I’ll just have to prove it to you then.” He mumbled, before his lips found Lance’s again, but this time, Lance was able to return it.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr/leave me a prompt!  
> @Subject-to-feels


End file.
